Ash Betrayed
by AshxCynthiashipping lover
Summary: Ash is betrayed by all his friends and pokemon he left without any pokemon when he is at Mt Silver he recounters the two pokemon then he met the Riolu who knows Aura Sphere and Larvitar who he met in Hoeen/Sinnoh I don't know. Will Ash get his revenge on the people who left him? Find out yourself. The shipping is RayShipping (AshxCynthia)


**HEY GUYS WELCOME TO MY FIRST FIRST FANFICTION AND THIS ONE IS ASH AND CYNTHIA SHIPPING OR SHORT TERM IT IS RAYSHIPPING THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

* * *

><p>Key:<p>

"Hi" - Human talking

**"Hi"** Aura talking

("Hi") - Pokemon talking

**("Hi")** - Legendary talking

'Hi' - Humans thinking

**'Hi'** - Legendary thinking

('Hi') - Pokemon thinking

{Writers notes}

[Dream / Time / Day / Location]

* * *

><p>Story info:<p>

**THIS STORY IS ABOUT ASH LOSING IN ALL 6 REGIONS AND THEN ALL HIS FRIENDS TELLING HIS WEEK LEAVING HIM ALONE TO DIE EVEN HIS OWN POKEMON BETRAY HIM.**

* * *

><p><strong>{I don't know these people's real age so I just guessing}<strong>

**Age:**

**Ash - 15 (Past) 21 (After the betrayal)**

**Misty - 16**

**May - 15**

**Dawn - 15**

**Brock - 19**

**Iris - 15**

**Cilan - 19**

**Serena - 15**

**Max - 12**

**Cynthia - 27 **

**Mr Goodshow - 66**

**{I not going to add the other 2 people who Ash is travelling with on his Kalos Journey} {Also Cynthia and Mr Goodshow are in it both of them wanting to see Ash. Spoilers for you guys} {Also in the flashback MewTwo is in who teleports him}**

* * *

><p>Episode 1: The Betray Past.<p>

Ash Ketchum age 21 standing on Mt Silver with his Lucario the one he met as Riolu who knew Aura Sphere and A Tyranitar who he met as a Larvitar standing next to him. Every since that day Ash never wanted to see them again including Pikachu his's starter who betrayed him all of his friends who he travel with left him leaving on his own to die including his own mother helped them.

Lucario asked **"You thinking about them are you Ash?" **Lucario questioned his master after what he told him he promise Ash not to leave his side the same for Tyranitar.

Ash said "I'm Lucario I just want to forget about them but I just can't."

[Flashback]

A young Ash at 15 was running home with Pikachu on his side and when they arrived Pikachu jumped off his shoulders to Max's and looked at him coldly with Ash's friends. Ash asked "Hi Guys What you doing here?"

Max said "Too get rid off you that's why."

Brock said "Your weak."

Misty said "Your Stupid."

Dawn said "You train your Pokemon..."

A voice said **("Oh really that's what you think of Ash?")**

Ash smirked who was talking and the others was shocked to see him smirk.

May asked "Show yourself."

The voice said **("No need too.")**

Dawn said "Small talk who ever you are."

The Voice said **("I be leaving with Ash now.")**

Ash nodded in agreement and said "Bye Idiots."

Everyone single person who betrayed Ash was glad he was gone so was his pokemon.

[End of Flashback]

Ash sighed and heard a voice who said "Ash?"

Ash turned to see who it was and he saw and The Sinnoh Champion Cynthia.

Mr. Goodshow said "It is good to see you again but not like this." Cynthia nodded in agreement.

Ash said "I know you not here for a chat about them what is it you want?"

Cynthia said "Well they are joining Ash we want to know if you are?"

Ash thought about them and they made his mind up and he nodded and said "I join."

said "Okay we be going."

Cynthia said "I need to talk to Ash for a bit ."

nodded and left Cynthia and Ash alone. Once the two were alone Cynthia hugged Ash surprising him. Cynthia said "I missed you I don't want you to going missing Ash."

Ash felt the sadness in Her and thought 'I have I really done this to her I made her upset for not telling her.' Ash said "I sorry Cynthia when I was betrayed by them I didn't want to contact anyone."

Cynthia asked "Ash?"

Ash answered "Yes?"

Cynthia got a hold of him and their lips connected together and their were in a kiss after 10 seconds Cynthia said "I love you."

Ash was shocked to have The Sinnoh Champion kissing him and in love with him but a few seconds he kissed her and said "I love you too."

Cynthia said "I got to go Ash." Ash nodded and Cynthia walked off back to Sinnoh.

{Just letting you know the Tournament is going to be held in Kalos.}

Ash released his Salamance and said "Salamance take me to Kalos pokecenter near the Electric Gym {I forgot the town's name and the gym's name as well and I play Pokemon :(.}

Salamance roared and took its trainer to the pokemon center to get signed up for the League and somewhere to stay until Nurse Joy said "Scott has told me to go to this building ." Ash looked at the note Nurse Joy give him and told him it is a building where only Champions and Elite four and Battle frontier people can stay. Ash thought 'Why did he told Nurse Joy to tell me to go here?'

Ash went to the location until he notice Scott waiting at the door and when he walked up to him Scott said "So you decided to show up huh?"

Ash nodded and said "How is the Battle Frontier going?"

Scott said "It is going good."

The two people were talking until the door opened showing a Girl with purple hair saying "Scott..." The Girl stopped until she realise who it were. The Girl said "No it can't be."

Ash asked "What do you mean?"

The Girl said "Don't be like that Ash."

Ash said "Nice too see you again Anabel."

Anabel smiled and said "Scott told us what happened I hope you get your revenge soon Ash."

Ash smiled and nodded before asking "How did you know?"

Scott said "From the old man ."

Ash nodded before another voice said "Ahh so decided to come Ash?"

Ash looked at the door to and nodded.

Scott said "Ash by the way they will be here." Ash nodded and said "I won't do a thing Scott."

Ash, Scott and walked in and Ash was being looked at by other people. Ash was being signed up until he heard a voice that he didn't wish to hear "Misty who is that?"

The person who is Misty said "I don't know Max."

Max said "He might be another weakling."

Misty shook her head and said "Not really Max if he is here he must of done something good."

Max nodded in agreement of what Misty said and Max said "I going to tell the others that a new person has register here."

After Ash been registered he was about to walk towards his room until a group walked up to him and he knew who it were and he thought 'Why now?'

The Blue hair Girl known as Dawn asked "Welcome to the hotel my name is Dawn."

The Man with Black hair said "My name is Brock."

Max said "My name is Max."

Misty said "My name is Misty."

The girl with the brown hair said "My name is May."

Ash said "I know who you are already I heard alot about you people."

Max asked "Can we have a battle?"

Ash said "Sorry I don't want to waste my time."

Max got cocky and said "Oh your scared and afarid you must be weak if you are running away from a challenge."

Ash said "Fine then 2v2 Pokemon battle now."

The Group and Ash walked out to the Battle field and Brock said "This battle will be Max Maple vs..."

Ash said "Ashura Knight."

Brock Continued "Ashura Knight let the battle begin."

Max said "Lets go Charizard!"

Ash thought 'Pokemon traitor 1.' Ash got a hold of his pokeball and said "Destroy them Greninja!"

Greninja said without letting Charizard knowing ("I ready Ash.") The only Pokemon who heard the words was Pikachu which shocked him.

Ash said "Greninja Quick Attack with Surf then Dark Pluse with Ice Beam."

Max said "Charizard Flamethrower to stop the water flowing and then use Wing Attack then Seismic Toss."

Greninja rushed off with the Quick Attack with Surf and Charizard stopped the water with Flamethrower but then Greninja was upclose to Charizard hit him with a Dark Pluse then with Ice Beam before Charizard hit him with his wing and then got hold of him. Max shouted "Now!" Charizard flew Greninja 50 feet high.

Ash said "Greninja use Hydro Pump to land safely."

Greninja nodded and release his Hydro Pump landing safely not taking any damage from the Seismic Toss.

Ash said "Greninja finish Charizard off with Origin Pluse!" This shock the traitors wondering how Greninja can learn Origin Pluse Primal Kyorge Signature move.

Max couldn't do anything Charizard was done he whisper "I sorry Charizard." Charizard nodded knowing his trainer couldn't do anything.

When The Origin Pluse got near Charizard it exploded damaging him.

Brock said "Charizard is unable to battle Trainers choose your next pokemon."

Cynthia was watching and thought 'Ash is well strong taking down his own Charizard.'

Ash said "Return Greninja! Time to show you my starter Pokemon Go Lucario!"

Max said "Go Gallade!"

Ash and Max hold their Mega Stones and said "Mega Evolve!"

Ash said "Lucario quick Aura Sphere then Bone Rush with Extreme Speed."

Lucario rushed quickly after he Mega Evolve and Hit Gallade with Aura Sphere then got a hold of a Aura Bone then hit Gallade in the legs making him not able to move then hit Gallade With Extreme Speed knocking Gallade Out.

Brock said "Gallade is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario and Ashura Knight."

Max shouted "No fair you cheated."

Ash respond "I never cheat your just weak."

Max said "I not weak."

Ash said "I surprised even using your friend old pokemon to win and couldn't win with them he even told me that Charizard was one of his strongest pokemon."

May was thinking from the start of the battle to the end of about Ashura Knights name before he left she shouted "Your the one who stopped Team Magma and Team Aqua from using Kyorge and Groudon from their Primal Evolution!"

Ash nodded and said "I was told by Arceus to help because I was the only one that could stand up to them. But the power I used on them took most of my strength so I couldn't battle like I did again Primal Groudon and Primal Kyorge. I going now."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I GOING TO KEEP THIS SHORT FOR NOW SEE YA!**


End file.
